


Cistern Quickie

by EdGluskin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Kink mentions, M/M, PDA, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/pseuds/EdGluskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynjolf and the Dragonborn quickly shed clothes and please themselves in the cistern when the others are gone. PWP, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cistern Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackDangerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDangerously/gifts).



Madik felt a strong hand bend him forward, awkwardly resting his chest against the dark wood of the desk. Candles flickered from the movement and new weight. Madik let out a small huff, then a laugh that had his nostrils flaring as he fidgeted a second to get comfortable. It was only when he felt the hard bulge of his partner brush up against him did he cease to move.

“Is this how all of our meetings are going to go, Bryn?” Madik quipped up, but he only received a soft grunt and a smack to his ass. He felt his tail twitch from the contact, and seemed to almost hum contently when he felt the thick appendage slip up and over one of Bryn’s shoulders.

“I’ll… _ah_ …take the smack as a yes, then.” Madik said, resting his arms on the desk as Bryn used skilled hands to unbuckle and undo all of the younger’s clasps and belts before sliding the armored trousers down to his knees. The shine of scales looked beautiful in the candle light, and for a while everything was still. The only sound that could be heard was the rushing of water from below their feet.

“I was admiring the scales, lass.” Bryn piped up, deep voice seeming to rumble throughout the Argonian’s body. He suppressed a shiver and arched his back so his ass rised slightly from the edge of the table. He could almost feel the eyes of Bryn on his body as he tried to get comfortable on the desk.

“You’re lucky the Guild members are in the Flagon celebrating another successful mission, because I plan to have that Gods damned mouth of yours wide open and that throat screaming.” Bryn growled out as he leaned forward and ran a tongue along one of Madik’s horns that decorated the back of his head.

Madik let out a strangled gasp and jolted against the desk, hands bracing against the wood. His claws dug into the dark wood, and it got Brynjolf to grunt and slap another hand down against his bare ass. Madik yelped, but the smile on his face after the initial burn only told Brynjolf he enjoyed the punishment.

“Get on it with, damn old man.” Madik sneered, wiggling his ass slowly to Bryn. The irish Guild master quirked up an eyebrow and stopped his work on his own belt clasps to give the younger male a look. “Old man?” He leaned forward, eyes dark from the candle light. It sent a shiver down the younger’s scaled back down to the tip of his twitching tale.

“You call me this yet: look at you.” Bryn said, leaning back in a straight up position as he worked on his belts again. After a moment, Madik heard the clang of leather and metal hitting the floor, and soon after felt a hot arousal against his ass cheek. He gasped. His skin was so soft.

“Bent over a table ready for me, tail practically wagging.” Bryn said, running a calloused hand along the welt that had formed from his smack. The tender flesh was hot under his touch, and as he gently ran a hand along it, he felt Madik buck slightly. The Argonian was growing impatient.

He chuckled low in his chest and leaned around Madik to grab an oil lamp. The lamp wasn’t being used, so Bryn slowly opened it and dipped two fingers into the oil. He slicked it against his fingers, admiring how it dripped into his open palm.

He heard Madik whine out again, and then felt the younger’s ass slide against his arousal. He bit back a moan. “Come on, Brynjolf. For fuck’s sake.” He growled out, purple scales seeming to glow in the candle light.

Bryn smiled. His favorite part with hooking up with the Dragonborn was how impatient and…sinful the Argonian got. He would waken from romps with him with bruises he didn’t remember getting, with come drying on his stomach, and with vivid memories of him and Madik the night prior.

His favorite romp in particular was one where Madik was on his hands and knees, awkwardly shivering and awaiting Bryn’s hand. Brynjolf had surprised, to say the least, the Dragonborn by dripping hot wax along his scales. The armor-like skin of Madik made it so the wax didn’t hurt too badly, but fuck did he enjoy the feeling of heat against his back.

Madik was a kinky fucking lizard, to say the least.

He got lost in the memory, and was jolted back to reality when he felt the ground below him rumble. He looked up and found that a pair of glowing yellow eyes were staring him down. He smiled. Madik had gotten so impatient and agitated that his Voice had slipped out, shaking the sewers that made the Guild’s home.

He smiled sheepishly and took his slicked fingers down to Madik’s entrance, circling a slick index finger around the ring of muscle. It prompted Madik to groan and moan in anticipation. He bucked back against Brynjolf’s fingers for a moment, but the Irish Guild master only ‘ _tsked_ ’ and pulled his hand back. “Impatient as ever, lass. Try to enjoy the anticipation a bit, would you?” He asked gently, and he watched as the younger pouted and slumped his shoulders.

Such a child.

He slipped a finger into Madik, eliciting a needy sigh. He smiled, slipping the finger in and out slowly, getting Madik used to the feeling. It didn’t matter to Brynjolf how many times they had fucked in the past, he always felt it necessary to stretch Madik as much as he could before fucking his ass senseless. It was only courteous of him to do so.

Eventually Madik was happily accepting three slicked up fingers inside of him, taut hips moving back against the delicious rhythm the older male set. He finally removed his fingers and he could hear how Madik whined against the wood of the desk from the loss.

“Now now, lad. Just a second. You’ll be okay in a second.” Brynjolf reassured him, getting more lamp oil and slicking his cock up with it. He sighed in pleasure, taking a moment to stroke his prick in a slow rhythm before easily sliding into Madik’s hole.

The initial tightness and stretching had the Argonian gasping and arching his back up in surprise. He suppressed a yelp in slight pain, allowing Bryn to slowly thrust his entire length in. Madik almost always forgot how fucking big Brynjolf was.

Soon he had a set rhythm inside of Madik, and the purple-hued Argonian had his eyes rolling back up into his head with pleasure as he gripped the desk with all of his might as he was fucked. His tail twitched as he was fucked, toes curling and uncurling with each slick and hard thrust.

He only wished to turn around and be able to see the look on Brynjolf’s face as he fucked him. That was his favorite part of all of this, looking up at Bryn and soaking up the faces he made.

He’d always bite his lip when he was stretching him and getting him prepared. It was cute, really, how his bottom lip would be held behind a tooth or two, and his nose would scrunch up in concentration.

When he was fucking him, getting really into it, Brynjolf would start to get sweat on his brow, and his hair would get disheveled, and his mouth would slightly slack open. Madik always made it known how absolutely devilish Bryn looked with his ginger hair up in a ponytail: so Brynjolf always made sure to do that.

Madik only closed his eyes, imagining how Brynjolf must look right about now, with his gorgeous hips slapping up against his ass, making that deliciously crude sound that seemed to echo throughout the Guild chambers.

Not even the water could drown out the sounds of them fucking, that was for sure. If a Guild member decided to enter, they’d know what was going on.

Now, Madik and Brynjolf weren’t exactly worried about their relationship being found out, hell, Vex and Delvin already knew how regularly Bryn and him would shack up after a long day of thievery. But, if a thief were to enter about now, Madik would die of embarrassment, and Brynjolf would never let him live it down. It didn’t matter if Bryn had been caught too. Madik was taking it, so apparently it was more embarrassing.

A rather hard and jolting thrust up into Madik had him coming back from his train of thought, and he found himself letting out a deep cry that was mixed with his Voice, rumbling the chambers again. Brynjolf let out a deep chuckle and slammed up into him again, in the same place.

“Ah, there it is. Always know how to find it pretty easily, eh lass?” Brynjolf bragged as he slammed again and again up into Madik’s prostate. The Argonian had to bite down on a scaled knuckle to keep himself from letting more of that dangerous Shout out.

The room was shrouded in a heavy silence as Brynjolf brutally took Madik on his desk, almost enjoying the skin on skin sounds and the loud creak the desk made in the strange silence. Madik was desperately trying to hang on, in ways more than one, as he felt pressure build in his abdomen.

“Ohh..fuck…” He snarled and bared his teeth, snapping his hips back against the brutal rhythm Bryn set for himself, eyes closed so tight it hurt. “Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes….” Madik moaned out, letting out a deep gasp when he felt how close he was.

“Bryn… _ah fuck_ …I’m…”

“I know, lass. _Come on_. I am…I am too.” Brynjolf moaned out. He leaned forward as he fucked the younger male, letting his tongue loll out and lick a strip along the Argonian’s horn that jutted from his head. And that was it.

The Argonian was coming a slightly clearer form of come than what humans made all over the floor beneath him. Some shot up and managed to catch onto the underside of the desk, and the deep rumble of the Voice traveled through his body, along the floor, vibrating the entire cistern.

With that, Brynjolf was coming as well, fucking Madik mercilessly to milk himself entirely of his orgasm. He was gasping, groaning out Madik’s name through a slack jaw as he came, and for a moment they both caught their breath as the redhead softened inside of Madik.

The Argonian leaned up, and glanced behind him to give the Guild master a wink and a tired hum of satisfaction.

Bryn smiled, pulled out slowly, and fixed his trousers back onto his hips. He tucked himself back up, clasped the trousers closed, and helped Madik back into his armor. The argonian’s legs, though as muscular as they were, were like jelly as he tried to stand. He held back a moan as he felt Bryn’s seed slip out of his entrance and down a thigh.

Brynjolf smiled at him, clasping the belt tightly around his frame. “Do you have to leave again tonight, lass?” Brynjolf asked as he grabbed the boots that had been kicked to the side.

Madik shook his head and took a breath, smile growing a bit as he met Brynjolf’s eyes. “Nah. I have the night free. So I can join you in your chambers. Unless you’d rather come and join me at my house again tonight?” His tail swept back down behind him and he smiled.

He leaned up a bit, ignoring how Brynjolf smirked at how much shorter Madik was than him, and planted a scaley kiss to Brynjolf’s lips. He hummed, and nuzzled against his chest a second before he tried to calm his racing heart from the precious activities.

The redhead smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist before kissing the top of his head. “How does a drink sound?” Bryn said against his scales, and it received a quick nod from the shorter man.

“Mead it is, then.” Brynjolf said with a smile on his lips.


End file.
